What I want the most
by Yontonsoup
Summary: Ally Jason Has been a foster child most of her life.Now she feels like it's time for her to find the mother who gave her up and the father that always wanted her. Along the way she finds love with the badboy next door who has a secret of his own. Peace ou


I watched the rain pour down on my sky was black with a

with a mix of grey . It was a very gloomy day, it matched the mood I was in. I sat silently and watched and listened as the water hit my window and slid down paine. I'm Ally Jason and I'am not one of those happy carefree girls with a charmed life. my mother gave me up when I was three years old, money was tight and I was just another mouth to feed.

Since then I've been been dropped off from one foster home to the next , I never once found a family willing to take me in for more than two weeks and it becomes harder for me to find a home because I'm about to turn 18 years old and when I do ,I'm on my own in the world and I don't know if I'm ready for the real world because no one taught me how to live it.

"Ally,sweety where are you " I heard a voice calling out to me. "I'm in my room miss johnson". "Oh there you are sweety I came up to tell you dinner is ready,"she said.

"I'm not really hungry right now " I told her. " Are you sure Ally". "Yes miss johnson I'm not feeling so good". she looked at me with very sad eyes .Miss johnson was a very nice old woman she had dark brown hair with a few grey strands .She ran the foster home I was staying at and took care of me like a mother would since my brought me here when I was fourteen .

"Well i'll leave your plate in the kitchen for you."

"Thanks miss johnson. She closed the door behind her .I walked over to the bed and layed down and stared up at the ceiling . I felt my eyes flutter close before I knew it I was falling into a deep sleep.

I was having a pleasent dream, I saw a little girl with blue eyes and short blonde curly hair . Wait that little girl was me and someone was holding my hand but I couldn't make out her face then all of a sudden she told me to look forward then I saw a older man come out of and old big house I felt like I knew him,but how? The dream ended before anything else could happen I woke up in the middle of the night, I was really hot and I was sweating..a lot.

I got up from my bed and walked over to my door and opened it. I headed to the bathroom,while walking down the hall could the faint snores of the children sleeping peacefully and soundly in their beds. I made it to the bathroom,I closed the door and locked it behind me. I turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water in my face . I lifted my face up and looked at myself in the mirror . My blonde hair was tangled, I raked my hands through it trying to untangle it no suck luck.

I looked at my eyes they were a darker shade of blue that almost looked purple. they were puffy and red. I walked out of the bathroom and turned that light out behind me.

I slowly made my way to my room and closed my door .I made my way over to my window and opened it and then I layed down in my bed and layed down and slowly felt my eyes get heavy. I fell asleep into a dreamless sleep.I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. I slowly sat up and streatched my arms out over my head .I got put of bed and walked over to the door opened it and walked downstairs .

Everyone was already eating I walked over to the kitchen and made me a bowl of cereal. I sat down at the table next to little sophie she was like a daughter to me. I loved her , her parents brought her here when she was two years old , she's four years old now I promised her when I got out of here I was taking her with me and meant it too.

"Good morning Ally". I smiled at her

"Good morning Sophie". Her eyes sparkled and she went back to eating her eggs.

Sitting there looking at Sophie made me realize that we didn't deserve this, why should we have to live like this . I looked at each chlid at the table and it made me want to cry what did any of these kids do to have to live in a place where they wonder where their mom and dad are,or why they ever gave them up . I made up my mind and I had to get out of here. I got out of my seat and ran up to miss johnsons office. I stormed up the stairs and hurried down the hall I finally made it to her office , I knocked her door softly.

"Come in" . I faintly heard her say through the door .

I opened the door I closed the door behind my back I sat down in one of the cahirs in front of her desk. I waited as she finshed typing what she needed on the computer.

"What do you need Ally." She looked up from her computer and looked at me happily.

"How should I start well....um."

"Is this about why you've been very distant these past few weeks ? "

"Well I guess you could say so",I told her.

"Well tell me what's wrong Ally".

"The thing is Miss Johnson I can't take it anyore I need to get out of this place I want to go to amazing places and meet new people and I'm tired of bring here." She looked stunned at my desision, but I wasen't surprised I knew I was putting a lot on her right now.

"Are you sure you want to do this I mean there nothing wrong with you staying here for one more year, I was going to help you get enrolled into college remember we talked about this Ally".

" Yes I do Miss Johnson but I jut so tired of wakng up everyday wondering why my mother gave me up and that's one of the reason's why I want to do this, please miss Johnson."

She looked at intensely studing me and I knew she was surprised at my actions, I was too.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ally?" She asked me.

"Yes Miss Johnson more than anything I ever wanted". She finally sighed and gave up

" Okay Ally if this is what you really want you do it I put all my faith in you."

"Thank you Miss Johnson...um I was wondering if I could have one more favor ". She raised an eyebrow at me

"What else do you need Ally?"

" Well I also wanted to ask you could I take sophie with me actually, I wanted to know if I could adopt her she's like a daughter to me and I can't leave her here she'll be crushed". "

" Ally I'm not sure about this ,are you sure your ready for a child?" "

"I've helped you raise half these childrens over the past four years. You taught me everything there is to know about children and I would tell myself everyday that when I had children I would give them the one thing I never had and that is love that I've always wanted and now I get that chance to prove it."

Miss Johnson looked at me for what seemed like forever she looked like she was staring into my soul. Finally she spoke

"Ally this a big reponsobility you deciding right now ,but you are showing me how much you matured , so yes I'll let you adopt Sophie."I felt tears coming down my cheeks I was so happy.

"Thank you Miss Johnson." She went into her drawer and pulled out an adoption form.

" Here you'll need to fill this out for me to make the adoption final.I have one more thing for you." She looked through another drawer a pulled out anther sheet of paper.

"What's this" I asked her.

"It's your adoption paper's it has everything about you and about your mother." I grabbed the paper and read it had my birth place and the hospital I was born my mother's name almost everthing I needed to try to find my family.

"Thank you miss Johnson."

"Well you better start packing up your things and Sophie's too." She told me.

I got up from my seat and walked to upstairs to find Sophie, I was so happy I was finally going to find my family. I walked down the hall to Sophie's room. I knocked on the door but I was so excited I just opened it. Sophie was sitting down reading a book. '

"Sophie pack up all your stuff okay,we're leaving." She looked at me like I was crazy but then ran over to me and was going crazy,she looked so happy.

"You really mean it Ally, we're finally leaving this awful place, I'm happy." She said happily.

"Hurry up and get packed we're leaving today."

"Okay, I'm hurrying." She told me as she started stuffing random things in her suitcase.

I hurried out her room and into mine.I started going through my drawers and closets and filling all my clothes and belongings in my suitecase. When I was finally done I went to go check on Sophie.

I walked to her room opened her door. She was sitting on her bed suitecase in hand .

"Come on Sophie Let's go."She walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

We closed the door behind us and we both knew we were never coming back. We walked downstairs and I saw Miss Johnson standing near the door.

"Ally, Sophie I going to miss you two so much."

She walked over and hugged us then she looked at me lovingly.

"Here Ally "she said, she handed me the keys to the car.

I hugged me one more time and then we walked out the door. There parked in the dirt driveway was my cheeryred 1980's convertible. Who would of though that working in a diner for fouf years would pay off so well. I opened the back seat for Sophie she hopped in the seat and I buckled her up. I walked around the car and jumped into the driver's seat. I started the car, turned the radio up and then drove off we were finally gone after all thoses years we were free.

Our first stop would be the hospital where I was born I looked at my adoption form for the address I was about 120 miles away. I put the paper back in my purse . About 20 minutes later after riding on fumes we made it to the hospital. I walked to the back door and opened the door for sophie, I scooped her up in my arms and carried her inside the hospital. The automatic door slid open for us. I carried her over to the front desk, their sat a lady of her mid-thirties,she looked at us. I could tell my the way she looked that she was tired. She had dark cirlcles under her eyes. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, She also sounded like she didn't want to be here, let alone help someone like me.

" How may I help you two," she asked in a annoyed voice.

"Yes ...Um I need a copy of the file of Ally Jason " I told her.

"Are you Ally Jason?'' She asked me.

"Yes, I was born on July 28 1991". She typed the information on her computer.

"Oh yes here it is Ally Marie Jason correct."

" Yeah that's me." She printed out the file for me it was about three pages and she put it in a folder for me.

" Thank you." I said.

Then me and Sophie walked out of the hospital towards the car. I placed Sophie in her carseat and buckled her in. I walked over to my side of the car and opened the door and sat in my a seat for a second I just sat their taking everything , then I opened the folder and looked over the paper's infomation. My mother's name was Beth Jason and my father's name was Jacob Johnson . I looked over to the paper's trying to find a address or something to find a clue to where they might be, I finally found something. I carefully looked over the address it was the last known address of my father. He was living in a town in surburean Michigan , His address was 24031 Woodbrige street. Maybe he would still be there. I Turned over to Sophie.

" Hey Sophie how do you feel about going on a little trip?" I asked eyes sparkled with excitment.

" Yeah let's go".I smiled at her then turned around and started the car.

I turned up the radio Sophie and I started to the song very loudly. I had to say we sucked at least I did. We stopped to fill up on gas. I stopped at the nearest pump I found Sophie unbuckled herself and grabbed my hand when I got of of the car. We walked into the gas station and while I payed for the gas Sophie went into the candy eisle. The man behind the counter was an old man about late sixties he had this cheerfulness about him. All of a sudden a hand slips under my arm with a candy bar,Sophie looks at me with big green eyes, something aboutnthose eyes told me I couldn't say no. I smiled then took out two dollars. But the man held up his hand.

"It's on me, you two are the only good thing that happened today."He said.

"Thank you" I said, I grabbed Sophie's hand and while I pumped the gas sophie sat in the passenger seat while stuffing her face with chocolate.

When the gas stopped I opened the door and started the car, Then we drove off.

It would probably take a couple of hours to get to Michigan so we would have to stop at a motel for the night when we make it there. About 20 minutes we left the gas station my cell phone rang I looked through my purse I was too late I missed the call I looked at who called and it was Miss Johnson maybe there was a good reason I didn't get that call. She would probably ask me where we were or did we have a place to say . I thanked god I missed the call, The sun was setting and the sky was purple I looked over to sophie I could tell she was getting tired her eyelids were starting to fall I knew we had to call it a night. I stopped at the first motel I saw. I turned the car off and picked sophie up in my arms and walked over the the mangers booth. He looked like a very shady. His cigerette was hanging from his mouth and looked to be in his late forty's,his hair was baldingtoo. I asked for a two bed room he grunted at me then turned to get the keys, I gave him the money and walked with the key and the sleeping sophie in my arms. I'm surprised I managed to get the door open with sophie in my arms.

When I walked into room , I placed sophie on the bed and pulled the covers over her, Then I kissed her on her cheek,I made my way over to the bathroom I looked horrible I had on no makeup and I looked half dead . I washed my face and closed the door then I sat on the other bed

I pulled out my phone and dialed Miss Johnson's number , after three rings the phone went to her machine so I lefted her a message. "

Miss Johnson this is Ally I called to tell you were okay and there's no need to worry bye bye." I hung up the phone and them after five minutes I turned out the lights and pulled the covers over me and fell asleep.

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes, I pushed the covers off of me and walked over to my shoes , I slide them on my feet and walked over to sophie's bed and gently shoke her, she turned over and looked up at me,she rubbed the sleep out her eyes.

"Good morning Ally." She said sweetly.

"Morning Sophie." I smiled at her cuteness.

"Ally When are going to stop driving around and find a home?"

"I'll let you know when we get there." I told her and smiled she smiled back at me.

A half an hour later we were all packed and we on our way to return the keys to the manger. When we made it to the booth we found him sleeping with the small television on, I slipped the keys through the window and we walked to the car. e sat in our seats and I pulled out the map and checked where we were, It would be another half an hour before we made to Michigan.

I stared the engine then turned on the radio the song "what I want the most"came on the radio station.I loved that song but it also brought tears to my eyes every minutes later we finally passed a sigh that said "Welcome to Michigan". When we stopped at the gas station I looked over the map to see where we were. I checked over and saw that he lived in Ann Arbor. I sighed ,I was finally going to meet my dad after all these years maybe I'll find out why he gave me up after all.


End file.
